Black past
by Prusyah
Summary: Bad and good things happened in the past Natsu doesn't remember, but he somehow learns about it after he S-class exam, what if he's older than Makarov, that Zeref was his best friend And Lucy meant more to him than anything else. on hiatus
1. Zeref, who are you?

**_YO! THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT_**

**_AND REMEMBER I LIVE ON REVIEWS SO I'M DYING RIGHT NOW_**

"I don't know who you are, but this is our guild's island! Don't get in the way of our exam!" Natsu yelled at an dark mage, the great zeref, but he didn't know this right know.

"You've…really grown." Zeref said, he didn't look Natsu in the eyes but just looked at his feet. Natsu sweated, he really had no clue who he was… at least not right now.

"I've been wanting to see you, Natsu." Zeref mysteriously said. Natsu's eyes opened in shock, 'Who is this creep and why does his voice sound so nostalgic. Natsu ran towards him with incredible speed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He yelled, he knocked Zeref backwards.

"He punched him!" Evergreen yelled in shock.

"All of a sudden?" Elfman yelled, he was also in shock.

**"_I see…still…he still…Natsu…still can't break me…"_ **Zeref thought, he had an sad smile on his mouth and landed on the ground.

"I don't know you! What's your name?" Natsu yelled, somehow there was something familiar about him, "Why who is he!" Natsu thought, why was something holding him back from remembering about him?

**_"I don't even want to kill anyone else…but Natsu is the only one who can stop me. Are you still not_**** _capable?"_ **Zeref thought and little tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"He…he's crying?" Happy yelled in shock, just who was this guy?

"U…Ugu…" Zeref panted and putted his hand on his head, he knew what this meant…

"What a creepzoid…" Evergreen said and looked at Zeref in disgust.

"Nuuuuu…" Elfman mumbled.

"Ru…n…" Zeref said and he started to tremble, Natsu somehow felt this wasn't safe, this was actually very dangerous.

"That black wave thing?" Elfman yelled and slowly backed away, he didn't know what to think about this.

"It's magic that takes away life." Evergreen yelled in panic, how would they rescue themselves out of this.

"Everyone, get away from heeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Natsu yelled, he wouldn't allow his friends to be hurt.

"Ka…" Zeref panted, a deadly aura came from him and killed everything around him, Elfman, evergreen and happy jumped away, but Natsu… he could feel the magic painfully enter his skin, but something stopped it to get into its bones and soul, so it couldn't kill him, this had been the worst feeling he ever got… and suddenly… everything had turned black…

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he waited a bit before he adapted his eyes to the bright light that shined in the room, then he realized it was just a dream… why … ever since he saw that 'Zeref' guy, something inside of him cried out to remember who he really was… who this 'zeref' guy really was.

Natsu sighed and turned around in his bed and saw happy peacefully sleeping on his nightstand, how got on there was mystery. He turned back and closed his eyes, hoping he would have a good rest and no bad dreams.


	2. a past with Zeref

Heeey! finally a new chapter! sorry for updating so late but i had my exams and this is a heavy plot, (OMG if i have bad points i may not go on the computer for 6 months, 6 MONTHS)

Minami Quinnearms: Thanks so much for reviewing! i love you! and No i do not know why he is looking for Natsu, but I really want to know!

Please review! i really had much work on this chapter! this is a little bit of a rewright.

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting on a bar chair in the guild, his head was resting on the bar itself. He looked bored and tired and his eyes were staring in nothingness.<p>

"What's wrong you flame brain?" Gray asked him with a irritated but still a bit concerned voice, he had just come to stand next to him.

"Nothing that you need to know." Natsu growled at him, he looked at Gray for a few seconds but soon returned to staring into nothingness. Natsu was really tired because the dreams that kept him from sleeping, he had no idea what was going on but he somehow figured Zeref was someone he had met before.

"Tch, whatever." Gray said to him and walked away from Natsu, he headed for the table where Erza, Lucy and Juvia where sitting and went to sit next to the water mage who squealed something like '_Kyaaaa! Gray-sama is sitting next to me!'_ Not that he paid any attention to it.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked Gray and looked with a worried face to the place Natsu sat.

"I have no idea, he's like that ever since we got of the fairy island." Gray said, Lucy wanted to ask him some more about it but he quickly changed the subject, everyone noticed, besides Juvia who didn't pay any attention to anything that involved Natsu, that Gray was worried about his pink haired friend. Lucy also hadn't gotten any sleep because of some dreams, and it also involved Zeref. She somehow knew him.

Soon after that the lights went off and Mira went to stand on the podium, she started to sing a sweet voice that calmed everyone.

"Great, now I'm really getting sleepy." Natsu whispered to himself and soon his eyes closed, he fell asleep and started to dream, slowly that dream became a memory from way back in time, a forgotten memory he never thought of forgetting.

_The sun was setting and made the sky look red, no cloud could be seen. The air smelled of blood and dead bodies. The sound of metal that was hit against each other could been heard all over the place. The magical continent Fiore had been fighting another continent that was dangerous and wanted to rule everything that existed. People with magical power and even those without, all fought for their beloved continent, many had died for this useless battle over power. But Fiore had a secret weapon, in this world there was a rare magic that was called 'dragon slaying magic', there were as much dragon slayers as there were elements, such as Ice, air, iron, water, earth and some more but the most powerful of them where the Fire- and the dark dragon slayer. Fiore had those two in their army, that was there secret weapon. They were forced to fight, making them believe that protecting the continent and its people should be protected with everything that they had. The name of those to was, Natsu a friendly and highly respected mage and Zeref a mage that wasn't trusted because of ability to kill anyone he wanted with a simple touch. Today the two had to fight in a battle that was already going on for three days._

_"ughn, I'm starting to hate this." Natsu said, he was sitting against a tree, hiding from the soldiers who were fighting for the rebelling continent. He was exhausted and his hair was drenched in blood. He was panting and tried to rest a bit, the fight had been going on for so long, it was amazing no one had dropped dead from tiredness. __He had a long jacked on that was open, it had a flame like patron on the bottom of it, he had no shirt under it and whore a necklace with a little flame on it, this showed that he was the fire dragon slayer. He normal never hated fighting, he liked that but he really needed his rest once in a while._

_ "you aren't the only one." A voice said to the salmon haired boy, it sounded friendly and calm. Natsu recognised the voice and turned his head to the source of it, a black haired boy stood in front o him smiling softly and reaching his hand out to Natsu. He had a black outfit on and a red cloth that hung on it._

_"Heh, Zeref how do you do it?" Natsu asked him, smiled and grabbed his hand, Zeref pulled Natsu up and looked at his friend with a soft expression and happy expression. _

_"Do What?" He asked Natsu looked at the battle field for a moment, when his eyes meth the one's of his friend ones again he saw that they looked happy and his lipped formed a smile._

_"Being so calm on a battle field of course!" Natsu yelled with a big smile and hit the dark mage hard on the back what caused Zeref to make a loud 'oumph' sound and after that Zeref playfully pushed the pink haired boy. Even on a battlefield full of death the two were acting as the best friends, and that was what no one could understand, why would the flame of hope be the best of friends to the mage who can only bring dead? _

_"You're the one to talk, you love fighting, with me it's my power." Zeref said, putted his hand on the back of his head and smiled a bit awkwardly. He wasn't really happy about his power and if he could chose he would pick an completely other power._

_"There's no need to be embarrassed!" Natsu said and turned around he looked at the men who were fighting, they were shouting all over the place, it was a horrible sight and seeing how they slaughtered each other would be traumatising if you weren't prepared for it but then again who would be prepared for this. Zeref looked at Natsu for a second but then he softly hit the salmon haired boy on the shoulder._

_"What would I so if I didn't have you!" He said to Natsu and grinned widely, Natsu's expression turned from happy to sneaky and putted his arm around Zeref's shoulder._

_"Yeah, what would you do?" He said and both started to laugh._

_"What the hell are you guys doing here laughing like that, get your asses on the battle field. Now!" A voice suddenly yelled, surprising Zeref and Natsu so they made a little jump. When they turned around they saw a man standing next to them, he was tall had brown hair that now was drenched in blood, he had armour on that was like that of a samurai and a katana hung on the left side of the armour. His brown eyes looked at them and he pointed with his finger at the battle field._

_"Sigh, Yes sir!" Both yelled, the man was the captain of their squat and even if the two were really much stronger they listened to him, they walked to the battle field side by side._

_"Aright! I'm all fired up." Natsu sighed and looked at his friend who looked at the men who were slaughtering each other._

_"I know what you mean." He said and ran towards a man, he jumped in the sky, landed right in front of him and then he touched his forehead. The man fell dead on the ground because of Zeref's ability to take life away. Then he headed for another one._

_"Don't overdo it!" Natsu yelled at him with a smile on his face but it soon turned serious as he lit his hand on fire and punched a few men in their stomach, it didn't kill them but gave them major injuries._ _Natsu was looking for the captain if these guys so he and Zeref could defeat them, because of you defeated their leader then they would have to retreat. He looked around and searched for him but then a man of the rebelling country ran to him, he was looking for a hard fight but Natsu had no time for that and really needed to kill their boss, the men of Fiore wouldn't be able to fend for their own anymore if he didn't because they were all to exhausted._

_"Noooooo! I really want to punch you, but I have no time to deal with you! Where's your boss!" Natsu yelled at the man that was now standing in front of him._

_"Well, I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me." The man said to Natsu while grinning, he wore a worn out jeans and a black t-shirt on top of it, that meant he was a strong mage because a normal mages or men without magic wouldn't wear such a thing or they would be efeated in an instand._

_"Oh? You're gonna tell me after I punch you? Speaking of killing two birds with one stone. I'm on it." Natsu grinned at the man, he wouldn't be defeated that easily, After that the man launched an attack to Natsu but he was quick enough to dodge it._

_"Tch. He's quick." The man said, the thought of defeating Natsu easily slowly faded away, because this would probably be pretty hard. But then he grinned._

_"But you wouldn't be able to dodge the orochi shadow! They'll chase you to the end of the world!" He yelled, and with that he released snakes of shadow that came with high speed at Natsu, He just looked at the snakes and lit his hand on fire._

_"Rawr!" He growled and punched one of the dark snakes that came towards him, it was easily defeated. He dodged the other one which caused him to hit the ground, automatically knocking it out, then he was hit by the other one and was swung backwards against the ground._

_"Wha?" The man said in disbelieve, no one had ever survived his attack, but Natsu didn't pay any attention to that, he tried to avoid another one but also got hit, the dark snake avoided each hit Natsu tried to give him, it made him frustrated and mad._

_"Hahahaha, my power is not easily defeated!" the man laughed when looking at Natsu who struggling to defeat the dark snake, it bit Natsu in the arm what caused him to whine a bit._

_"What the hell are you doing to my friend?" Zeref suddenly asked the man, he was fighting another man but quickly killed him with a tough on the head. He walked towards the man with a dead glare in eyes, everyone who hurt his loved one's must die even if it's just a little bit. Natsu finally managed to hit the dark snake and knocking it out, it left him some bruises but nothing more when he saw that Zeref was going to kill the man he ran with high speed at him and grabbed his arms._

_"Zeref calm down, he's my opponent!" He said to him, when Zeref became a little calm Natsu released him and looked at him with a big smile._

_"Heh, sorry about that." Zeref apologised, he putted his hand on the back of his head and smiled a bit awkwardly._

_"Nothing to worry about!" Natsu said and smiled once again, but now Natsu ran towards the man with high speed, "Dryaaaaah!" He yelled while he punched._

_"Gak!" The man yelled, his cheek felt like it would burst open from the strength he was hit whit._

_"Graaah!"The man yelled, he was caught of guard because he thought that the dark snake should have killed him. He was flying through the air and hitting the wall and Before falling on the ground Natsu took his leg and swung it through the air._

_"Hiieeeek!" The man squeaked in horror._

_"Ooooh!" Natsu yelled, swung the man behind his head and threw him as hard as he could against the wall one's again. After all that he yelled "dragons breath" and large whirlwind of fire flew towards the man._

_"M-Monster!" The man yelled in horror and his eyes widened. Before the attack hit him._

_"Ka Ka Ka! I won!" Natsu yelled with a great smile on his face._

_"As promised, tell me where your boss is." He added and pointed his finger at him, he was a strong opponent and probably couldn't have defeated him if Zeref hadn't almost gonne berserk. _

_"I don't know!" the man yelled still in horror, he had been searching for a strong opponent but never thought he would be defeat and with that he had lied to him about knowing where his boss was._

_"Huh?" Natsu said in confusion, what did this man mean, had he fought this man for nothing. He walked to him and grabbed him on his collar and pulled him in the sky. He was mad because he hated people who lied to him. Zeref stopped fighting and looked at his friend with an scared face, he knew what would happen if Natsu would get very angry, He once ruined the whole camp like that. _

_"Please! Please don't hurt me!" The man yelled and tried to escape from Natsu's grip, the salmon haired boy's mean eyes turned soft and he let the man fall on the ground._

_"Keh, you're not worthy of being killed." Natsu said and turned away, he walked towards Zeref who had defeated and killed most of the men. The man who Natsu had just defeated suddenly grinned and pulled out a little dagger out of nowhere and ran towards Natsu in high speed. Zeref who was smiling at Natsu saw that and his smile faded away he tried to grab Natsu and pull him away._

_"Natsu look out!" He yelled but it was too late, the man stabbed Natsu in his back it caused the salmon haired boy to hap for breath and then spit out some blood. This made Zeref very angry and he ran towards to man, grabbed his throat and threw him on the ground._

_"Natsu may have spared you but you just made the biggest mistake ever." Zeref yelled and killed the man with one single blow. Zeref looked at the man who was now dead but then he heard Natsu cough and he turned around and ran towards Natsu as fast as he could._

_"You okay?" He asked Natsu who was sitting on the ground looking a bit pale, he was worried because the last thing he wanted to see is his best friend being killed or even being killed._

_"Do you thing such a little wound would kill me?" Natsu said with a little smile on his face, but soon enough it disappeared because of the pain the wound gave him._

_"Haha, you idiot!" Zeref softly laughed and went to sit next to Natsu on the dirty ground, the sky was darkening and the sounds of fighting men slowly disappeared because the night was arriving._

_"Hey Zeref…" Natsu said and he looked at the dark mage with a soft look in his eyes._

_"What is it?" Zeref asked and stared at the sky, he asked himself how they got themselves in these situations._

_"you think this will be over soon?" Natsu asked, his voice sounded soft and serious. He also looked at the sky, they both didn't pay attention to the fact that they were sitting on the ground surrounded by hundreds of dead bodies. Zeref turned his head to Natsu and looked at him with a surprised expression, never and I mean never had Natsu asked such a question he was always happy-go-lucky._

_"I…I don't know." He answered and looked at his friend whose face was tainted with pain._

_"Well, I hope it ends soon…I want you to meet Igneel." Natsu said, his voice was soft and full of love when he talked about his dad, dragons were rare, even in a world full of magic. In this time Natsu did know where Igneel was since the dragons weren't forced to leave their children._

_"I'm looking forward to it then." Zeref said and looked at the pink haired boy next to him with a soft smile, but when Natsu's face became tainted with pain once again his smile disappeared and turned into a worried look. He went to stand and reached his hand out to Natsu who looked up to see what his friend was doing._

_"Come, let's bring you back to camp."Zeref said and smiled once again to his friend but the worried look in his eyes didn't disappear. Natsu grabbed the dark mage's hand and he pulled him up. Natsu putted his arm around Zeref's shoulder and he helped him walk towards the camp that wasn't too far away. _

_"You know, I'm really looking forward to the moment this war stops." Natsu said and looked at the Dark mage who was concentrating on the path they walked so he wouldn't fall over any body and worsen Natsu's condition._

_"Do you know how many times you already said that today?"He asked Natsu with a smile, he was being very careful since Natsu was the only one who liked him and was friendly to him, so the worst thing that could happen to him is lose his best friend._

_"Ah, sorry Zeref." Natsu said, he smiled awkwardly and putted his free hand on the back of his head. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't say or do without his best friend. Zeref just looked at Natsu with a smile on his face that said 'It's nothing' and the rest of the time they were walking they didn't say a word to each other, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of some leftover men who were still fighting, the wining from the injured and still alive men all over the place. _

_After a few hours they finally arrived at the camp, some of the men looked at the two dragon slayers who had just entered the camp. The camp was full of tents that were really big, their white colour had disappeared and was covered by dust and filth. There were some house like stands between them such as the place the black smith worked, the iron dragon slayer Gajeel. One tent really stood out and that was a red coloured one that was about ten times bigger than the rest and the edges where trimmed with gold. It was the hospital, or at least what was like that, the head nurse and doctor was the sweetest girl there was in the camp, the air dragon slayer Wendy. She had amazing healing power. When they arrived at the red tent they walked inside, it was full of wounded men and everywhere you could hear them cough and whine in pain. Wendy turned around to see who had come inside and her serious face turned a bit pale when she saw it was Natsu and Zeref. She had a light blue dress on, her long blue hair was tied up in a pony tail._

_"Oh, my! What has happened?" She asked, dropped whatever she was doing and ran towards the two dragon slayers with a worried expression on her face, all the dragon slayers had a special band with each other._

_"He got stabbed while paying no attention to his opponent." Zeref said to her ,handed over Natsu and looked at him with an playful expression._

_"Hey, now you make it sound like I had lost!"Natsu said with a cheerful smile even when being injured he was happy. Wendy let him sit on a bed and examined the wound._

_"Natsu, try not to move please." She said and looked at him with an serious shine in her eyes. She wondered what would happen if you would part these two, they almost never left each other's side. _

_"Ow…" Natsu said out of pain. Everybody in the hospital looked at him with jaw dropping expressions, they all thought the same. 'Why would Wendy drop everything she did only to heal them?'_

_"Oh, yes Natsu I have some good news to tell you, …"_

_"Natsu!"_

_Wendy was interrupted because someone suddenly yelled Natsu's name, everyone looked at the beautiful blond haired girl who standing in the entrance. Her brown eyes looked at him with a worried expression. Natsu's lip's formed a big smile._

_"Lu…Luce." Natsu said with a happy but surprised tone._

**_To be continued_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha, i love my idea, i think Zeref was really friendly guy.<em>**


	3. Lucy

_This is the tird chapter of Black Past... OMG it isn't good is it? Oh just find out and read, pleas tell me if its good! its a heavy plot and takes a lot of my fantasy to write!_

_PLEAS_

_PLEAS_

_PLEAS_

_PLEAS_

_REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEAS! I'M BEGGING YOU!_

_now enjoy the story! XD_

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu!"<em>

_Wendy was interrupted because someone suddenly yelled Natsu's name, everyone looked at the beautiful blond haired girl who standing in the entrance. Her brown eyes looked at him with a worried expression. Natsu's lip's formed a big smile._

_"Lu…Luce." Natsu said with a happy but surprised tone. Lucy looked at Natsu and suddenly walked towards him, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had a pink dress on, it looked very expensive. Everyone who was there looked at her with jaw dropping expressions._

_"Is…Is that really…really dé Lucy?" they all thought, the name was awfully well-known and they were all wondering why she was here, or even why she would be the famous dragon slayers._

_"What happened to you?" She asked him ignoring all the gazes and hugged him, Natsu's face became a bit red and he just looked at her. Lucy was smiling very softly and didn't want to let him go but when she eventually did she crossed her arms and looked at him with a bit of a mean expression. Her brown eyes where looking at his face like she could get all the answers of the world out of it._

_"Well? Answer me!" She said and pointed at him with her finger._

_"Um…Luce, you do know we are in a war so why are you asking?" Natsu asked her and looked a bit confused, in his eye corner he saw Zeref staring outside, his face tainted with worry. When he turned around to say something to him Lucy grabbed his shoulder. When he looked back at her he had the biggest surprise in his live, Lucy was crying._

_"I…I know that…but I don't…I don't want to lose you!" She sobbed and suddenly jumped on him and embraced him in a tight hug ignoring his quiet whines of pain. That caught Zeref's attention he looked at the two first it was a worried expression on his face but that soon took place for a soft smile and a happy look in his eyes. He chuckled._

_"Natsu, you go to a war and you can't even go against a crying woman." He said and softly hit the boy on his shoulder. Lucy softly released Natsu looked at him for a few seconds with a soft look in her eyes and then she looked at Zeref. She stood up and stood right in front of him._

_"Zeref, do you look after him and do you protect him?" Lucy asked him, she was talking like he and Natsu were married._

_"Eh, sure, I'll always protect my best friend, no one gets away with hurting him." He answered and looked very determined. Lucy smiled when she heard that and softly hugged him. Zeref was surprised, no one had ever hugged him, the only one that was kind to him where Natsu, his best friend, and the other dragon slayers. It felt warm, and for once Zeref felt like he wasn't hated by anyone, his problems disappeared in an instance._

_"Thank you." Lucy whispered in his ear, and released him from her hug. When he looked at Natsu he saw that he looked a bit jealous, this made Zeref laugh._

_"Can't take it when your girl hugs me?" Zeref said, and Natsu's face became as pink as his hair._

_"Why you…" Natsu growled angrily, but tried to suppress a smile but the he smirked and he suddenly walked towards Lucy and hugged her._

_"What's with the hugs today?" Wendy thought but looked very sweetly at the sight before her, it was the sight of friendship, something that no one could make with magic. Although she started to feel a bit forgotten._

_"Don't you see? She's mine!" Natsu suddenly said and started laughing and also Lucy laughed, he released her of his hug but putted an arm over her shoulder, it made her blush a bit._

_"Ahaha! You two are amazing." Zeref laughed and soon all three were laughing. But suddenly everything came to an end, some one hit natsu in the face what caused him to release Lucy and being thrown against a wall, it made him cough, spit out some blood and grab the place where he was wounded. It left everyone in shock, Wendy ran towards him and tried to help him up but his face was tainted with pain, the wound had been pretty worse but being thrown against a wall had made it even severe. _

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in horror and wanted to ran towards him but someone grabbed her arm and stopped her. When she looked at the person she saw a middle aged man looking back at her, he had blue eyes and blond and he had armour on that was the same as a samurai but the red band on his head meant he was a guard of the royal family._

_"Princess Lucy, why do you let sigh filthy trash touch you?" He asked her and looked at Natsu with an unrespectful look in his eyes for a moment. _

_"He's no trash! He's my friend and don't call me that." She yelled at him and tried to free her arm from his grasp, she struggled and struggled but he just wouldn't release her._

_"No, I cannot do that miss, what would your majesty say if he heard that you hang around these thrash." He yelled at her, he wasn't thinking of her safety but about the fact that he could loos money he if something happened to her._

_"I do not care what my father says, no release me." Lucy yelled at him, she didn't like her dad, the only one she listened to was her mother._

_"Why do you like these trash?" He also yelled at her, his eyes where burning with anger and didn't thing of his status that was Cleary below the girls._

_"call me trash once more and I'll kill you?" Natsu yelled at him he stood up and whined a bit, his eyes giving a dead glare to the samurai man. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered worriedly._

_"Heh, you think you can threaten me, trash!" He laughed and tightened his grip on Lucy's arm. It made her whine a bit. Zeref became really made and almost jumped on him so he could some more damage than you should think and would probably kill him but suddenly a woman walked in and her look wasn't exactly happy. She had some royal clothes on, and the cost of it was probably more then everyone in this tent could afford._

_"What's going on here?" She growled and looked at the man who was holding Lucy's hand._

_"Ah…Uh…Your majesty! I was protecting her from these people." The man hopelessly tried to say, he had the courage to go against the princess but the queen wasn't something even he would dare, and no they weren't really the queen and princes because what would they have to do here? No, they where the rich family who provided the army with food and water, because of their friendliness and the money they had they received the title queen and princess, everyone here had a nickname, such as Natsu the salamander, Zeref the dead mage and thing like that._

_"It seems more like these men are trying to protect Lucy from you!" she growled and putted her hands on her hips. The rumour was that she was a powerful celestial mage and that she hardly ever lost._

_"Uh, Well you see…I'm sorry!" He cried, released Lucy and ran out of the tent like a little baby. Lucy softly rubbed her arm on the place where he had held her, but soon her face turned to Natsu._

_"Natsu? You okay!" She ask worriedly._

_"Yes I'm okay!" He said cheerfully, Wendy had just fully healed the wound and now he was already jumping on his feat._

_"Lucy! We must go, your father is waiting for us." Layla said and smiled softly at her. She knew her daughter didn't like her father but she still loved him. A bit. Lucy walked after her mother without saying anything, she only smiled softly at Natsu who had stopped dancing of joy and was just looking at her._

_"Lucy stop anytime you want!" Natsu yelled after her, his smile was again the biggest you could ever see and waved at her._

_"Hm, Sure!" She yelled to him and also waved, she suddenly smiled really cheerful and ran after her mother._

_"Now, now, Natsu pleas be careful, or the next tie you'll have to wait till I'm ready with all my other patient before I treat you!" She said with a serious look, but after a few minutes she couldn't help but smile when Natsu had jumped on Zeref to do a surprise attack._

_"What will we do now?" Zeref asked Natsu, he looked at his friend who was smiling widely and smiled too. He didn't answer but just walked out of the tent and went to the direction of the blacksmith where Gajeel the iron dragon slayer lived and worked._


	4. Rugue

Ah it has been a wile doesn't it? XD

Sorry about that! I hope I'll update sooner ten before! XD

Also I wanted to ask you guys if you have an account on gaia online? It's like the most cool game ever and you don't even need to download it! You can find my profile by looking at my writer bio, or whatever you call it, let's just say my profile on fan fiction. And I wanted to say that I'm saving up for a dexterous marksman but I'm not really getting any further, so would ya guys please help? If ya have it and don't want it anymore can you please give t to me? *pout*

Or help me save gold?

But lets put that aside and read enjoy reading, please review and tell me if its good or not! XD

xXxXxXxXx

" You know, i hope Gajeel isn't treating Rogue to bad." Natsu said to his friend, they were going towards the tent of Gajeel, the best black smith the country had ever seen.

"He has to work hard doesn't he?" Zeref said and smiled at Natsu. He was kind of cheerful today but that slowly faded when he saw everyone staring at them, he didn't really like the attention but it looked like Natsu wasn't paying attention to it so he tried to do so as well.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, he has Sting to cheer him up!" Natsu said, now in a more serious mode, he liked the blond kid, he was very nice but constantly trying to defeat him, at first it was cute and fun to do but after some time and all the battles he'd rather have some rest. He didn't really say that to anyone but even how cheerful he might be, he still was very human….

Zeref didn't say anything but gave him a hearth warming smile. They walked further into the camp, and saw the black tent that belonged to Gajeel. It was the only one in that color that stood in the camp, the only other one that was in a different color was the blood red one that belonged to Zeref and Natsu. When coming closer they could hear the sound of iron hitting against iron, and the smell of melting metal.

"Well, at least you know what coming…" Natsu sighed, it wouldn't be the first time that when Gajeel spotted them, he would throw anything , and I mean anything that was from iron at their heads. He was kind of mad that they were the ones that could fight in the war and that he was the one who needed to stay at the same old spot and make swords and other kinds of things that all the knights needed. It wasn't their fault and even he knew but he still liked to throw things because they were the only ones that he was allowed to do so.

"Natsu-san! Zeref-san!" Someone yelled, and both dragon slayers turned their head towards the tent. Rogue was running towards them with high speed. He was still a kid and the dragon slayer of shadow, many people accused him for having the same power as Zeref but that was not true. Zeref was the dragon slayer of death and Rogue was the dragon slayer of shadow.

"Ah hey Rogue-chan!" the Salmon haired boy said with a big smile. He liked the black haired boy that was standing before him very much.

"Natsu-san! Please stop calling me that! I am no little boy anymore." The dragon slayer yelled at him, he tried to be serious but it wasn't really working out that good for him. It only made him look more childish and cute.

"haha, how are you?" Natsu asked him, his lips forming a really big smile, it made Zeref chuckle a bit. Witch made Natsu look and smile at him, it wasn't very often that you got to see Zeref chuckle.

"I'm doing pretty good! And you guys?" Rogue asked with a cute little smile and look at the bandages that covered Natsu's wound, it made him wonder what had happened to Natsu.

"I'm doing pretty good, I don't know for sure but I think this big guy is also doing good!" Natsu grinned and looked up to the so said big guy. He also tried to turn away a bit from Rogue because he didn't want him to see the wound even if it was already to late and the boy had already spotted it.

"I'm also doing good and don't call me big guy! I don't think I'm bigger then you!" Zeref said to him with a loud voice. But didn't bother hiding his big smile that reveled them all that he surly wasn't mad, but then again no one had ever seen the two fight.

"ah that's good, anyways Natsu, Zeref, Sting says that he can take on both of you!" Rogue cheerily said, he really liked his best friend Sting. It was the only person that was really friendly to him and always tried to cheer him up after a hard day of work.

"he says that? Well I don't think he's that strong." Zeref said, he knew that when he and Natsu fought together then there was almost no chance of winning.

"I know that, but he still says so…and oh, he wanted me to tell you guys that he's waiting at the practice arena." He said with a wondering smile. He knew the two boys had just come from a battle and they'd rather rest.

"Hey Zeref what do ya think, should we stop by late on the day." Natsu asked his companion.

"I don't mind." Zeref sighed, he actually didn't want do go but nothing was better than seeing his best friend fight together with Sting, because they both had endless stamina and it always seemed to be a never ending battle.

"Rogue! Come here! Your work isn't done yet!" The iron dragon slayer yelled from his tent. Holding a iron stick that was burning hot. He might seem a little harsh but he actually cared for the boy and could be friendly, but he just needed to confess it… not that he will, but still.

"Yes, I'm coming Gajeel-sama!" The boy yelled back, he looked at us and smiled. "I'll be going, see you next time." He added and ran away to his master.

"hey, waddaya think? Should we go have a word with Gajeel?" Natsu asked Zeref, they both liked to speak to the iron dragon slayer, the only thing they hated where the thing that he threw to them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

That was it! Was it good or not? XD

Also I'm reading air gear and I like it! XD

And please help me on gaia! XD


	5. sorry

Wel, hello everyone! I'm sorry if you got exicted and thought this was a new chapter!

But i'll have to dissapoint you, for the moment i'm not that into Fairy tail anymore, but I do intend to finish this story.

I'll also try to rewrite it since I don't like how I've written it so far

So for now this story is on hiatus.

Thank u for reading this story so far and please if you have any opinions about this story and wish to share your own ideas on this topic please be my guest and review, I'd love to hear you guy's opinions


End file.
